


似是故人归

by shiroineko_poet



Series: 似是故人来/归 [2]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22970914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiroineko_poet/pseuds/shiroineko_poet
Summary: 他们披着骄傲的红白格自阴霾中走来，从温布利的静谧夜晚开始，拨开维也纳流金般的幻梦，白鹿巷湿润的雨雾犹如情歌。盖尔森基兴熄灭百年的矿火，格但斯克湾上吹来波罗的海带有泪水气味的风。从伯纳乌到诺坎普，累西腓的黄昏晚霞迷幻，纵使卢日尼基雨流如注，塞维利亚的海岸也始终守候归来的爱人。
Relationships: Luka Modrić/Ivan Rakitić
Series: 似是故人来/归 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650790
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	似是故人归

1  
拉基蒂奇不知道他的队友站在点球点上的时候会想些什么。他会告诉那些没有太多踢点球经验的队员，你只需坚定地决定一个方向，别犹豫。然后想着你最愉快的回忆，这会让人放松而自信。  
可是轮到自己的时候，他却没有办法做到。因为最愉快的回忆里，全部都是卢卡•莫德里奇的影子，而踢点球的时候绝对不能想起卢卡，这一点是拉基蒂奇反复确认过的事情。  
伊万不知道卢卡走上去踢点球的时候在想什么，尤其是十分钟之前他刚刚失去了最好的终结比赛的机会。原本以为临近终场的点球判罚是对克罗地亚多年来充满不甘和失落倒在淘汰赛门槛上的回报，可下一秒上帝便撤换了剧本，卢卡的球被舒梅切尔牢牢抱在怀里。  
隔了很远，他也听见他们的队长发出失望的声音。那一刻拉基蒂奇忍不住满心自嘲，他们等待十年，命运却始终舍不得赐予他和卢卡一分一毫的机会。他几乎看到了接下去的熟悉剧本，比赛将会进入点球大战，而在命运的轮盘赌中，天上地下那些神、那些魔从来没有偏爱过他们和他们身上红白色的格纹。  
拉基蒂奇再次望向卢卡，他整理一下发带，已经很好地把射失点球的失落隐藏在和往日并无二致、甚至更为坚毅的表情下。卢卡•莫德里奇是他们冷静的坚强的队长，这是伊万一直以来所深信不疑的事实。  
就好像，卢卡从未追问过分手的原因，只是默默地接受了一切，平静得仿佛八年时光都是醒后的美梦。  
在熟识多年的队友们面前，莫德里奇依然会冲自己微笑，又或者讲一个关于俄罗斯天气的并不好笑的笑话。训练时拉基蒂奇有时会刻意地避开他，但有时又忘了，于是卢卡会跑到他身边，或者在他隔壁的垫子上做拉伸。伊万忍不住偷偷打量，只看到一张若无其事的脸。  
他早该想到卢卡一直是沉默和严格的人，无论对他人还是自己都是如此的苛求。  
世界杯开始之前国家队在萨格勒布的酒店集中，莫德里奇和其他参加了欧冠决赛的队友被允许晚几日归队。那天伊万正好在酒店大堂里同球队经理核对机票，透过旋转玻璃门看到卢卡从大巴上跳下来。他背着双肩包，拉链的位置还挂了个据说能带来好运的手工编织结，明亮的橙黄色一晃一晃地刺痛他的眼睛。这是他们以前去杜布罗夫尼克时一起买下的纪念品，卢卡一定已经忘了。  
「嗨，伊万，真高兴又见到你。」  
大厅里人来人往，卢卡笑着向他伸出手，于是拉基蒂奇只好说，「我也是。」  
无论是球场上或者球场外，他早已不敢轻易相信任何的神，可是他又不确定自己是否可以带来真正的拯救，就像卢卡曾经拯救过整支球队那样。  
「卢卡已经拯救我们很多次，现在我们必须给他回报。」  
作为队伍里的主力点球手，拉基蒂奇简单地向队友总结。点球、十二码，冥冥之中是他们的命，也是他们的劫，是卢卡和伊万必须独自穿过的窄门。  
莫德里奇再次弯腰把球放在白点上，退后，起跑，射门，自我救赎。  
上帝的手指来回拨动命运的琴弦，拉基蒂奇突然怀疑自己的选择是不是真的错了，或许他们不应该分手……厄运，悲哀，失败，苦难，告别，拯救，俄罗斯轮盘赌的左轮手枪中只塞进一粒正确的答案，他必须选中。  
为卢卡，也为自己。  
他走上前，把球放在白点上，突然意识到背后投射而来的队友们的目光中也包含了莫德里奇的注视。  
卢卡，我会回报你，拯救你。不要祈祷上帝，你要相信我。我会选择一个方向，请你一定相信我。  
左边，还是右边？  
他闭上眼睛。  
「嗯？」莫德里奇睡眼惺忪地从报纸里冒了一个头出来，「怎么了？」  
「左，还是右？」  
「这是什么？」他看着拉基蒂奇在自己面前伸出双拳，表情显得困惑又迷茫，但还是偏过头询问恋人，唇边浮现出柔和的笑容。  
拉基蒂奇摇摇头，「你选一个吧，是我为你准备的礼物。」  
莫德里奇用手臂撑着脑袋，一动不动地坐在高背椅里面，手肘下面还压着没看完的报纸。他依然淡淡地笑着望向自己，目光一瞬不瞬。拉基蒂奇突然觉得浑身不自在起来。天哪，他一定是又把自己当孩子看了！总在他面前玩这种小孩的把戏，也怪不得他的目光里总是流露出溺爱的意味。  
「没，没什么……算了。」拉基蒂奇感到耳根发烧。真该死！  
「既然准备好了，就让我选一次吧。」莫德里奇一把抓住试图逃跑的伊万，目光真的在他的双手之间来回观察。「我要这个。」  
他慢慢打开左手，掌心里是一颗被他攥得快要融化的巧克力。卢卡对甜点很有好感，于是拉基蒂奇暗暗记下了副驾驶储物箱中巧克力的牌子。  
噢，卢卡选了左边，他发出一声又像是失望，又像是庆幸的叹息。没想到莫德里奇的听力那么灵敏，立刻抬起头来仔细打量对方，「怎么了？」  
「没有，对不起，我是不是打扰你休息了？」拉基蒂奇刚才的兴奋劲儿已经过去了，他的掌心依然托着正在融化的巧克力。  
「当然不会。等等，右手里是什么？」莫德里奇倒像是被幼稚的游戏勾起兴趣，冲他依然攥成拳头的右手抬了抬下巴。  
「是空的。」拉基蒂奇把拳头塞进口袋。  
卢卡眨了眨眼，拿起巧克力剥开糖纸，塞进嘴里。「是我喜欢的口味。但是这个热量太高啦，最多吃一颗哦。」  
莫德里奇没有继续追问，于是他也就没有说。此刻静静躺在右边裤袋里的是他突发奇想买的戒指，简简单单的纯银款，没有装饰，没有爱心，只在内侧刻着他们相识的日期。  
2007-  
卢卡选错了方向，于是那枚指环至今也没能送出去，每次拉开抽屉都像是一只望向他的孤零零的眼睛，于是拉基蒂奇把它塞回盒子，扔进书柜的角落。  
卢卡，左边还是右边？  
伊万，左边还是右边？  
拉基蒂奇听见了尖锐的哨声。他做了一个深呼吸，倒退两步，启动，加速，起脚，射门。  
如果我选错了，就让我立刻受到惩罚吧。  
拉基蒂奇闭上眼睛扣下扳机，然后他听见身后排山倒海涌来的尖叫。  
「你们要进窄门。因为引到灭亡，那门是宽的，路是大的，进去的人也多；引到永生，那门是窄的，路是小的，找着的人也少。」  
上帝啊，请你告诉我，如果我选对了，是不是就能看到奇迹？  
如果我穿过窄门，是不是就可以和卢卡•莫德里奇重新开始？

2  
自从莫德里奇也去了西班牙，每年至少两次的俱乐部对决成为拉基蒂奇最期待的日子。赛前他们在几万人面前作为对手击掌，拉基蒂奇有时候会冲卢卡挤一下眼睛，或者突然加大手里的力度，隐秘又高调地炫耀自己的恋情。莫德里奇对这样略显孩子气的举动没有表示任何的反对或者赞同，但他从不会在赛场上回应伊万的小动作，总是板着脸目不斜视地走过去。  
拉基蒂奇觉得赛场上作为对手的卢卡仿佛变成了完完全全的陌生人，严肃，冰冷，像个满身是刺的刺猬，冲自己大吼大叫，一点也不可爱。不过没关系，他也热爱着这样的卢卡。  
职业的，专业的，全神贯注在足球上，仿佛不会受到任何干扰的卢卡曾是他的憧憬与梦想，是他想去却去不了的地方。  
「卢卡，你又带了这么多录像回来啊。」拉基蒂奇看见茶几上散落的光碟，不由得发出抱怨。  
卢卡挠挠耳后的短发，仿佛感到不好意思般笑了笑，语气却没有丝毫退让。「我会陪你看那部电影的，等我看完比赛之后。」  
拉基蒂奇清晰地记得两人相处数年来，那段为数不多的同居日子。他终于转会到高迪的城市，很高兴两人之间的距离大大缩短，可是另一方面，卢卡和他的球队也变成最大的对手。  
拉基蒂奇本来也考虑过是否要和卢卡商量，询问对方的意见。可是他又想起卢卡总是表情严肃地对他说，「伊万，你是一个专业的足球运动员，你必须在任何事情上都保持你的专业态度。」  
自己决定想去的地方，一定也包含在卢卡所谓的「专业态度」里面吧。伊万•拉基蒂奇又不是小孩子了，卢卡一定期待着他能独立做出重要的决定。  
于是他先给经纪人发了短信，然后怀着忐忑和期待将消息告诉卢卡。结果对方立刻回复，清晰简单，完全是卢卡•莫德里奇一贯的风格。「伊万，这样很好。」  
很好？是指自己的「专业态度」好？还是选择了巴萨好？拉基蒂奇把短短几个字看了又看，也没能想明白。不过无论怎样，这到底还是一番表扬吧？  
拉基蒂奇的心情顿时变得愉快起来。那一年发生了很多愉快的事，比如他作为塞维利亚的队长捧起欧联杯，比如他转会去了世界上最好的球队之一，比如接近年末的时候莫德里奇受伤了，然后在伊万的软磨硬泡下，居然真的答应搬进他的公寓。  
「无论如何，我都不觉得这是一件合适的事。」  
「卢卡……你之前都同意了……」  
「我只是说可以试试看。」莫德里奇重新强调了几个字眼，语气里并没有软化的成分。随后他好像突然意识到了什么，表情变得和缓，「我觉得这样不太好，不过如果你坚持的话……」  
拉基蒂奇有些畏惧这样的卢卡，虽然莫德里奇只年长三岁，但他偶尔表现得像是个严厉而古板的教师，事关原则性问题时绝不退让。  
另一方面，卢卡不是一个话多的人。他们在一起的绝大多数时候，总是拉基蒂奇一个劲儿地说，说球队最近的成绩，谁和谁又受了伤，或者威尼斯画派的展览，自己在看的小说里的情节。卢卡从来都是微笑着倾听，时不时拨弄一下头发，或者简单发表几句评论。有时候他太累了，手里还握着马克杯，头已经歪到了一边，拉基蒂奇便轻手轻脚地给他盖上毯子，忍不住多看几眼他的侧脸。大部分时间卢卡都睡得恬静而优雅，像一幅提香笔下的画作，偶尔微微张着嘴却浑然不知，害得拉基蒂奇噗嗤一声笑出来。  
还有些时候，卢卡紧紧地锁住眉头，仿佛在梦中遇到了什么比伤病、厄运或者失利更糟糕的事。于是拉基蒂奇忍不住伸手上去，轻柔地抚上他的眉心，试图抹平恋人眉间浓得化不开的忧思。  
他无数次地用哀求讨好的目光望着莫德里奇，「卢卡，无论你遇到了什么，都是可以跟我说的啊……」  
金发恋人从正在播放比赛录像的屏幕上收回目光，又或者从笔记本电脑里抬起头，笑得一如往常地平和。「我没事，别想太多。」  
拉基蒂奇知道卢卡不可能没事，他是那么认真而隐忍的人，不想让他人为自己担心。可是伊万更情愿他把一切都说出来，而不是选择一个人沉默地承受。  
承受10号所带来的荣耀和责任，承受时时刻刻被拿来与98年奇迹放置在一起比较，承受孤寂，承受媒体的诘问，承受膝盖上的伤，承受奔波，承受……自己的孩子气。  
相识这么多年，他觉得卢卡每一年都比前一年更沉默，更沉重。他当然知道卢卡的梦想，知道他热爱足球，也知道他和自己到底在什么地方有着本质区别。  
和卢卡分手之后，拉基蒂奇甚至觉得自己做出了最正确的决定。莫德里奇终于可以全力地投入比赛——国家队和俱乐部的，不必再被球场之外的因素牵绊困扰，也不必在繁忙日程的间隙疲于奔命，只为几十个小时的短暂相聚。  
他的卢卡看上去那样地瘦小，可是伊万比任何人都清楚，他单薄胸膛里跳动的梦想是多么斑斓壮丽，仿佛可以容纳所有的高山与银河，夜晚与太阳，容纳这世上所有看过的或者没看过的风景、已到达或是还没到达的顶峰。  
没有人可以阻拦。  
卢卡果然拿到了第三个和第四个欧冠冠军，拉基蒂奇在家里看了比赛并录了下来，认真分析球员对跑位的判断、分球的思路，或是单纯欣赏漂亮的抢断和过人。他克制着不在10号球员的身影上做太多停留，只因为那个人曾板着脸说，伊万，你必须更加专业。  
他也看了颁奖仪式，屏幕里的卢卡腰间扎着克罗地亚国旗，一蹦一跳地像个孩子。  
卢卡，你是不是比以前快乐？  
再次在被称为国家德比的对决中相遇，拉基蒂奇和擦肩而过的卢卡击掌，努力学着像他一样面无表情。  
偶尔会收到卢卡公事公办的群发信息，提醒国家队集训的日期和注意事项，拉基蒂奇删掉输入框里的小表情小爱心，用他能够想象得出的最客气简练的单词回复过去。  
他热爱他又尊敬他，渴望他又畏惧他，逃离他又思念他。卢卡啊，他的卢卡像一座神秘的宝藏，每一次探索都能够发掘出更复杂的情绪。  
上帝啊，我做对了吗？  
我真的感到快乐吗？！  
拉基蒂奇没有意识到，他在回忆过去时故意忽略掉那场几乎复制了十年前维也纳苦涩剧情的比赛。他们再次以小组第一出线却最终倒在第117分钟，输给那支最终捧起德劳内杯的球队。卢卡单膝跪地，抬手捂住泪光盈盈的眼睛。  
他刻意把这场失利连同自己残忍又任性的分手剔除脑海，仿佛只要不去回想，一切就不曾发生。  
从2008到2016，拉基蒂奇站在博拉埃尔-德勒利球场上，再次用力地眺望天际，朗斯暗紫色的夜幕中浮动着玫瑰、汗水、英雄与歌声，唯独没有伊万和卢卡的未来。

3  
十年前那个夜晚，空气里充满铃兰和金合欢的淡淡香气，拉基蒂奇闷闷地坐在床沿，浴室里传来断断续续的水声。人的回忆有时候格外残忍，分明是不愿想起的场景和情节，可大脑还是被迫一遍遍的倒带，回放，暂停。  
莫德里奇第一个踢飞了点球。他在心里交叉手指，却只能眼睁睁地看着足球飞向广告牌。  
然后是他自己。选择了和卢卡相反的方向，角度要小一些，再小一些。对面的鲁斯图看上去像一座塔，可以封住所有的角度。  
很多年以后拉基蒂奇明白了，踢点球最大的禁忌就是思考门将的事，越思考，他们的胳膊就会变得越长，身躯也会变得越大，堵住了所有的可能。可是那年没有人教过他们——关于十二码上的心理活动、淘汰赛的真正意义；又或者关于亲吻，关于探索彼此的身体，关于爱和灵魂。  
有些事情不需要教授或者讲解，二十岁的伊万和二十三岁的卢卡彼此恋慕，只需要一个契机就足够点燃故事。但有些事情，藏在莫德里奇褐色的眼珠里，藏在他唇边的笑纹里，藏在他深深浅浅却从不明确说出口的拒绝里。  
三十岁的拉基蒂奇已然谙熟技巧，踢点球，带球过人，接吻，性爱。可是他依然觉得自己越来越不懂得莫德里奇，不懂他的沉默，他的轻叹，他微笑着摇头、退后——「伊万，我没事」，这些都让他莫名恐惧。  
他觉得，他的卢卡再也不需要伊万了。  
不再像十年前那个惊心动魄的深夜，「伊万，伊万。我好难过。」他念诗一样，拉基蒂奇从来不知道自己的名字那样地好听。  
舍友冲过了澡，看上去并没有和拉基蒂奇聊天的心情，简单地道了晚安之后就钻进被子。人们不会过多地苛责第一次参加大赛的年轻人，但拉基蒂奇知道大家一定都失望了。  
对卢卡，对自己。  
他翻了个身，眼皮沉重，肌肉酸胀，可是大脑拒绝指挥疲惫不堪的身体入睡。拉基蒂奇听见室友轻微的鼾声，一起一伏，像水墨淡彩勾勒出的连绵山峰。他利用脑海里浮现出的画面催眠，却在捕捉到新的动静，如同山谷里多了个向他挥手求救的小人。  
拉基蒂奇屏住呼吸，果然在鼾声之间听见细小犹豫的敲门声，一下，两下。他光脚跳下床，披上一件衬衫就开了门。  
「我……我睡不着。」卢卡低下头，双手绞着t恤的下摆。「伊万，伊万……我好难过。」  
拉基蒂奇把他拽进怀里。他发誓那个时候自己没有动什么不该有的心思，只是觉得今晚只有他们两个可以完全地理解、抚慰彼此的痛楚和失意。  
这是一个需要交谈和沟通的夜晚，他不想吵醒室友，于是直接把卢卡拉进浴室。  
「难过的事情一定要说出来。」拉基蒂奇笨拙地拍打着他的后背，试图向对方传授自己对抗糟糕情绪的经验。「没有人能够永远坚强，关键是你得说出来，这样我才能懂……才能够帮上你。」  
卢卡依然趴在他肩头，一动不动。  
「嘿卢卡，你在听吗？」  
肩膀上的脑袋缓慢地转了一下。  
「我也很难过，我不该选左边的……站在点球点上的时候我也不应该想着鲁斯图。卢卡，你当时是怎么想的？」  
莫德里奇摇摇头，终于发出细微的声音。「我什么也没有想。」  
「你选了右边……没有太多守门员会扑右边，是吗？」  
他通过肩膀上脑袋的摇动方向判断莫德里奇的回答。「是」，或者「不是」，偶尔低声回答，「我不知道」。  
等他终于反应过来只有自己在喋喋不休的时候，两人脸上的泪痕都已经干了，但还是紧紧相拥。只是拥抱早已失去了安慰的初衷，交缠在一起的脖颈衍生出暧昧又昏暗的情欲。狭小浴室里的温度不断升高，拉基蒂奇感觉到粘湿的汗意，卢卡的金发，胸口，胳膊，都湿漉漉贴在自己身上。  
「对不起！一直只有我在说……」他惊慌地道歉，试图把对方从怀里推开，「对不起，卢卡。」  
可是没能成功，因为卢卡轻轻咬了一下他的肩膀，像是惩罚，又像是安慰。如果说之前他们的互相倾诉勉强属于队友和朋友的义务，那么接下来的事则完全超出了拉基蒂奇的理解和预期。  
卢卡再次咬了他一口，比刚才重一些，然后收起牙齿细心地舔舐牙痕。拉基蒂奇突然吃痛，忍不住皱眉，却没能把对方推开……他鬼使神差搂上他的腰，不轻不重地揉捏。  
「伊万，你都是这样安慰人的？说一堆大道理？」怀里抱着的野兽又开始磨牙了，声调里带着轻微的喘息。  
「对不起，我很、抱歉……只顾着自己说……」拉基蒂奇的衬衫早已滑落，他庆幸自己刚才没有选择国家队的衣服，也庆幸卢卡只穿着普通的短袖t恤就敲了房门。否则以后要怎么面对克罗地亚那件格纹球衣呢？  
卢卡见他分了神，很不满意般又咬了一口。尖锐的疼痛突然唤醒了拉基蒂奇苟延残喘的理智。  
「不要，卢卡。」他终于狼狈地从莫德里奇的手臂中脱身，对方的t恤被卷到胸口，但至少衣服和短裤还好好地穿在身上。而自己浑身上下只剩了一条平角裤，裸露的皮肤离开了方才互相纠缠和摩擦的身躯，紧缩起毛孔表示抗议。  
「为什么？」莫德里奇没有说话，眼睛却发出明确的询问。  
「因为、因为我喜欢你。」拉基蒂奇脱口而出，然后退后一步，捂住嘴巴拼命摇头。  
伊万•拉基蒂奇或许不是这个世界上最好的点球选手，但他一定是最好的直球手。  
莫德里奇愣了两秒钟，然后笑了。「所以呢？」  
拉基蒂奇觉得自己的背抵上冰冷的墙壁。与方才纠缠不休的炙热与柔软形成的鲜明差距并没有让他寻回理智，因为他在卢卡褐色的眼睛里看到自己的影子，同样变成浅浅的好看的焦糖色，清晰而温柔。眼泪逐渐溢出，只因欲望、羞愧、失落、痛楚的情绪互相纠结，犹如以前在洛可可画册里见过的交缠的石榴树、扭曲而饱满的情色人体，或者是浴室镜面中倒映出的伊万和卢卡。  
年轻的拉基蒂奇和莫德里奇，克罗地亚饱受瞩目又受到期待的中场双子星。  
维也纳的夜风里混杂着铃兰和金合欢的潮湿香味，莫德里奇开出角球，蓝色的身影一晃而过……欢呼的气浪遥远而模糊……拉基蒂奇气喘吁吁地奔跑，数着自己的心跳做最后的倒数。求你了，快些结束吧，求你了。  
之后的事情他没有刻意去遗忘，却终于在漫长岁月的涤荡中逐渐淡去了悲哀的颜色。土耳其人在身边狂奔和大笑，他和卢卡只能站在恩斯特哈佩尔球场的草皮上，并肩望向楚格峰阴翳的轮廓。  
他那时以为他们还年轻，总有足够的机会和时间去博取诸神的偏爱。可是拉基蒂奇没有想到上帝如此地无情，直到十年之后，他才和卢卡一道为克罗地亚赢下第一场淘汰赛，才真正地向前踏出了他们的第一步。他拨开人群，找到戴着队长袖标的莫德里奇，与他击掌、拥抱，却失去了同他交换肉体和灵魂的资格。  
上帝啊，你拿走了我的卢卡，又赐予我们胜利。一如十年前的倒转……  
2008年苦涩又甜美的维也纳夏天，卢卡扑上来吻住退无可退的拉基蒂奇，他的呼吸里含有榛子和酒心巧克力的甜味，「这酒店有这么多扇门，酒店外面还有更多。可是你觉得为什么我只敲开了你的？」  
所有的爱抚都显得粗糙而生涩，像含有沙粒的风舔舐着岩石。他们反复地亲吻，如同眼睛流血的野兽互相撕扯，再舔进对方的伤处，极尽野蛮，又无限温柔。拉基蒂奇从不知道自己的口腔和舌头还有这样的用途，洗漱台上的各种乳霜也被涂抹在他从来没有想过的地方。在他试图进入的时候，卢卡哭了，再次死命地咬住他的肩膀。  
拉基蒂奇疼得尖叫一声，却没有躲闪，他感到温热的液体顺着手臂上的肌肉蜿蜒而下，流过手腕和掌心，最终汇聚着滴落在他们紧密相接的地方，宛如一朵抖动着打开花瓣的睡莲。  
「别哭啊卢卡……」  
身下的人小声啜泣、双眼通红，表情里却没有丝毫痛苦。「你不是……也在哭吗？」他用带血的手掌抹去拉基蒂奇满脸的泪。  
纠缠在一起的肉体血痕淋漓，犹如斑斓的蛇与黑色的羊互相吞食，狄奥尼索斯手里的葡萄静静垂落，每一颗都膨胀得撑破了表皮，汁液飞溅。  
焦土和硝烟填充了每一次吐息，火光和旗帜在血管里鼓动着节拍，岩石破碎又风化，星辰逐一熄灭，又渐次亮起。泪水流过鲜血，痛苦缠绕着欢愉，最终也不知是谁击败了谁，又是谁融化了谁。  
拉基蒂奇觉得经历了一场战争，那场爆发在祖国、自己没有亲历过的战争。他从未听卢卡聊起过，可是他的灵魂深处仿佛还残存着火药、钢铁生锈和青草的气味。通过卢卡的身体，拉基蒂奇品尝了战争的悲恸与哀伤——关于这场不被上帝偏爱的苦涩比赛，也关于遥远的真正的战争。  
他抱紧精疲力尽倒在臂弯里的卢卡，再度望向镜子倒映出的两具身体。这次拉基蒂奇没有感到任何关于裸露、肉体或是性交的羞愧，他只觉得在身体贴合、相连的瞬间，他们才真正褪去了野兽的表皮，向彼此献上赤裸的痛苦灵魂。  
上帝啊，克罗地亚的记忆里，为什么永远充满了风霜和鲜血的悲鸣？

4  
与卢卡分手后日子转动得比以往更快更乏味，不经意间就流逝了整整一个夏天。法国朗斯，克罗地亚伤心的版图里又添上新名字。以惊慌失措的姿态输给葡萄牙之后，他们的欧洲杯之旅就此结束，拉基蒂奇也没有再见过卢卡。  
那年八月似乎发生了很多事，欧洲杯结束后队长斯尔纳选择退出国家队，于是莫德里奇成为克罗地亚的新队长，将要带领全队冲击接下来的世界杯预选赛。  
「这或许是我为国家队做点贡献最后的机会了。」拉基蒂奇听见接受采访的卢卡这样说着，不由得微微一愣。  
「这是你当上队长的第一场比赛，对此你有什么想说的吗？」  
「对我来说这没什么特别的。大家相信我，于是我戴上袖标，回报他们的期待。仅此而已。」  
萨格勒布的空场比赛对于拉基蒂奇不算陌生，预选赛也同样不陌生，甚至连交战的对手也不陌生。陌生的只是卢卡，他戴着袖标走过来，向已经跑到自己位置上的伊万转告教练战术调整，还有需要重点盯防的队员。如果不是拉基蒂奇真切记得他们之间的过往，他几乎怀疑眼前的莫德里奇是个完全的陌路人。  
「怎么了？别走神。」新队长看上去有些不满。  
拉基蒂奇摇摇头，「抱歉。」  
卢卡淡色的眉毛几乎绞在一起，他垂头盯着脚下的草皮看了两秒钟，然后头也不回地跑开。  
在拉基蒂奇的记忆里，卢卡作为队长的第一场比赛不够完美，没有球迷，风也很大，空荡荡的球场比以往更冷。莫德里奇痛苦地倒在禁区，他看出那是卢卡旧疾的地方，于是说让我去罚。拉基蒂奇站到点球点前面的时候还在惦记卢卡腿上的伤。  
他踢进了卢卡制造的点球，但对方很快扳平。1比1的比分维持到终场，再没有进球。一场寡淡又糟糕的比赛，拉基蒂奇这样想着，莫德里奇的第一场国家队队长的比赛不应该这样。  
是的，他早就知道卢卡总有一天会戴上袖标。  
第一次认真观看卢卡•莫德里奇的现场比赛时，拉基蒂奇就产生了这样的念头：这个家伙的传球真是太棒了，简直像魔法。他想和他一起踢球，想站在他身边，还想为他戴上袖标。  
十年后一切成真，他真的两手握住薄薄的布条，等待莫德里奇跑过来，然后把它亲手缠绕在卢卡的胳膊上。只是，卢卡和伊万早已回不去初次相遇的地方。  
那年拉基蒂奇才十九岁，只为自己新选择的国家队出场过四次，上场时间加起来刚刚超过一个小时。温布利的替补席上，他套着比自己身材宽大很多的背心，边啃指甲边关注着赛场上的情况，很快就有了目标。  
14号卢卡•莫德里奇只比自己大三岁，他当然知道他，是克罗地亚国内联赛里最被看好的中场球员，在国家队里也获得了稳定首发的机会。  
他看到莫德里奇漂亮的远射被扑住，不由得发出遗憾的轻叹；前锋没有接到莫德里奇精准的直塞，就此错失单刀，拉基蒂奇暗暗握紧了拳头——如果是我，说不定不会浪费这么好的机会。  
那一瞬间拉基蒂奇产生了不知从何而起的强烈冲动：他想要和这个人踢球。不仅想接住他的球，也想为他传球和助攻，想成为他的队友，他最好的搭档。  
拉基蒂奇在第84分钟登场，上演了一次突入禁区的进攻，却没能改写比分。取得胜利之后他们和其他人一起牵着手向球迷表示感谢，伊万右手边正好就是莫德里奇。  
「你好，我是拉基蒂奇，伊万•拉基蒂奇。」  
凑近了看才发现对方比想象中矮小和瘦弱，一双眼睛倒是亮得像星星。  
「我当然知道你，伊万。以后叫我卢卡吧。」  
几乎还是少年模样的莫德里奇冲他咧嘴微笑，再次拉着他的手跟着节奏举起又放下。他所不知道的是这个场景被身边的男孩记了很多年，直至他们相爱，相聚，又别离。  
当年自己右手牵住的瘦弱男孩已经成为国家队队长，拉基蒂奇有时候很难意识到卢卡•莫德里奇今年已经三十三岁了，而距离温布利的那场比赛也已经过去了十一年。  
卢卡的生日在九月，离国家队比赛日很近，于是球队给他办了小小的生日会。拉基蒂奇坐在长桌边，和所有的队友为队长唱起生日歌，莫德里奇在众人面前显得有些不好意思，他一只手插在牛仔裤口袋里，另一只手拎着刀切开方形蛋糕。  
卢卡，许个愿吧。  
「伊万，你许了什么愿？」卢卡笑吟吟地望过来，橘色烛光在他的眼睛里跳动。  
那是他们在一起后伊万的第一个生日，卢卡从伦敦飞来已是莫大的惊喜，到达伊万公寓的时候手里还提着小小的蛋糕盒。他打开纸盒，里面是一只白色奶油抹面的巧克力蛋糕，四围还装饰着黑白两种颜色的巧克力碎。伊万一根根地往蛋糕上插蜡烛，边插边听卢卡一个劲的叮嘱，别吃太多啊，这东西对于运动员来说可真是太邪恶了。  
「许愿？」拉基蒂奇认真地想了想，双手合十，然后一下子吹灭面前全部的蜡烛。「我希望我们可以拿到世界冠军，然后就在一起，一直在一起，永远也不分开。」  
卢卡的眼神闪烁几下，「哇你怎么真的说出来了啊！说出来就不灵了。」  
「那，我以后还许这个愿。」拉基蒂奇抓抓头发，「一直到实现为止。」  
卢卡的脸有些发红，「赶紧吃，放久了奶油会化的。」  
伊万，许个愿吧。  
「卢卡，许个愿吧！」不知是谁带头起哄，叫喊声越来越大。莫德里奇低头笑着，嘴里小声地说着「别闹，别闹」，却架不住队友们高涨过头的热情，真的在众人面前低头许愿。他闭上眼，一缕金发垂下来遮住耳廓。  
拉基蒂奇远远地看着，抿紧嘴唇。  
卢卡，千万不要说出来，说出来的愿望就不灵了。

5  
拉基蒂奇不缺卢卡的球衣。十号，主场或者客场，熟悉的红白格，又或者沉醉的宝蓝色。只是这一件与众不同，因为背后留着莫德里奇的字迹，「送给我亲爱的好兄弟，伊万」。  
更衣室里还残留着暴雨的气息和泪水的滋味，只是随着人群往来，最后一丝悲伤也逐渐淡去，工作人员、官员们的脚步和谈话塞满耳畔。拉基蒂奇和队友们拍了照，然后换掉比赛时穿的浸透汗水和雨水的球衣。  
说话声和笑声如同潮水般退了又涨，他几乎和每个人都拍了合照，比划V字，咬着奖牌，冲对方伸出大拇指——再也想不出新的庆祝动作了。这之中当然也包括与莫德里奇合影留念，他已经换回红色的训练服，终于衬得面孔有了些许血色。在镜头面前他们依然是最亲密的队友，最默契的搭档。  
「卢卡……」他小声在喉咙里挤出呼喊，希望对方能听见，又希望他听不见。  
可莫德里奇的耳朵依然灵得像猫，他侧过头用眼神询问，怎么了？  
拉基蒂奇一时失语，各种语言和词汇在脑子里打转，像拥堵的公路。不知过去多久，他终于听见自己的声音，「卢卡，你的备用球衣还没给别人吧？我……毕竟，这是我们一起踢过的第一场世界杯决赛。」  
穿梭的人流逐渐消停，只有球员们还三三两两聚在一起，聊天或者打闹，只是没有一个人愿意讨论刚刚结束的决赛。  
卢卡摇摇头，「没有。」他转身从隔间的衣架上拽出球衣，想了想，又埋头在背包里翻出马克笔。拉基蒂奇看着卢卡拱着肩趴在长凳上，认真地用温柔的字体写下「送给我亲爱的好兄弟，伊万」。  
于是他也一字不落地照抄，「送给我亲爱的好兄弟，卢卡」。  
就像以往他们寄给对方的圣诞贺卡，「亲爱的伊万」，「亲爱的卢卡」。  
拉基蒂奇看到金发的恋人拱着肩趴在酒店书桌上认真填写卡片，忍不住探头张望。他想亲吻一下卢卡的头发，又想学着小说主人公那般从背后搂上爱人的腰。可是最终他什么也没有做，因为不想打扰这一刻的安宁和美好。莫德里奇私下的坐姿向来很坏，但这不妨碍他变成所有圣诞节中最动人的风景。  
壁炉里间或发出噼啪一声脆响，巧克力的香味和松木、雪、蜡烛混在一块儿。卢卡总是怕冷，爱点一杯加了蜂蜜的热巧克力，握紧和他的体格显得不那么相称的硕大马克杯，然后两条胳膊环抱着膝盖——他可以把自己蜷缩成壁炉边一个一动不动的球。  
拉基蒂奇知道这将是一个很艰难的赛季。过去的那个夏天，莫德里奇想要转会，却因为合同上的数字闹得难看，最终和原先的俱乐部撕扯得两败俱伤，都没有给对方留下分毫颜面。然后他们在欧洲杯上小组出局，卢卡背负着失望和嘲讽来到西班牙，却始终找不到状态。  
伊万走过去，「卢卡，别在这里睡着，要感冒的。」  
莫德里奇放下笔，困倦地从卡片里抬起头，腾出一只手拉住伊万的袖子。「好冷。」  
拉基蒂奇回握住他的手。卢卡的手指很快缠绕上来，贪婪地吸取着手掌里的热气。于是他又加进另一只手，把对方的手指完全地包覆在自己的掌心中。  
「你的手真好，永远这么暖和。」卢卡眨着眼睛，褐色眼珠里充满笑意。  
他们的每个冬天似乎都是这样过来的。在一起的第一年，没有冬歇的莫德里奇强行在自己捉襟见肘的假期中腾出两天，从伦敦飞到盖尔森基兴去看他，给了他一个大大的惊喜。从那个时候拉基蒂奇就知道了，一旦到了冬天，莫德里奇仿佛就成了另一个物种，他永远冷得像是真正的冷血动物，蛇，鳄鱼，或者科罗拉多蜥蜴。  
所以从那之后的每一个冬天，只要他们在一起，拉基蒂奇都会成为他最优质的取暖设备。「你这人一定很冷血。」他会装作抱怨，然后把对方结实精瘦的身躯拉进怀里。  
「没事啊，反正你不怕冷。」他的卢卡眨了眨眼。  
在西班牙踢球已经一年有余，虽然几乎快要适应了伊比利亚半岛温暖湿热的气候，但他的骨子里还是渴望雪山，渴望寒冷而干燥的空气，渴望雪线之上，比青金石更纯粹的蓝天。  
怕冷的卢卡缩在围巾和毛绒帽子里笑着用胳膊肘捅他的肋间，瑞士人。  
那是他第一次带莫德里奇回自己故乡度假，卢卡嘴上抱怨着我不要去冷死了之类，收拾行李时却比谁都积极。反而是拉基蒂奇自己心存忐忑，只因他莫名觉得与其说这是一次度假，不如说是把年长的恋人带到群山、星空以及夜晚的注视和见证下，完成了某种仪式。  
「卢卡，以后我们再来好不好？」  
过去这么多年，卢卡当时是怎么回应的，是抱着一摞卡片赞不绝口瑞士的圣诞纪念邮票比克罗地亚的好看，还是嘟囔着说滑雪的时候雪总是掉进袜子里搞得脚趾很难受，伊万已经记不清了。  
如今，拉基蒂奇也带着伤病、遗憾和失落回到采尔马特，孤身一人、伤痕累累。他站在窗前眺望远处的马特洪峰，只觉得满身满心的疲惫。  
带有卢卡温柔字体的球衣连同许许多多的旧照片一道，被他塞进书柜的最深处。瑞士边境的小镇上、一年之中距离夏天最远的时刻，莫斯科雨夜的记忆再度扑面而来。  
领奖的时候莫德里奇作为球队的队长走在最前面，拉基蒂奇则故意放慢了脚步落在最后一个。他远远地望着他的队长，他的卢卡。隔了这么远，也能清晰地看到薄薄的一层泪膜在他的眼眶里转动，莫德里奇明亮的浅褐色眼睛就像他们被风吹过的支离破碎的祖国，可克罗地亚的队长终究控制着没有让它们滚落下来。  
卢日尼基瓢泼的大雨如同鞭子一样狠狠抽打着身体，拉基蒂奇只觉得脸颊有些痛，他抹了抹脸，试图在红白色的海洋中寻找到他小小的卢卡。直到看到面无表情的队长，拉基蒂奇才意识到那个愿望是多么残忍，无论对卢卡，还是对自己。  
俄罗斯的夏天是这一代克罗地亚球员最好的机会、是黄金一代距离顶峰最近的时刻。仿佛过去十年间所有被绝杀、被绝平的坏运气、所有踢飞的点球、所有被逆转的比赛，都在这个梦幻的夏天、在这片荒寒又多情的土地上得到了救赎。  
就像拉斯柯尔尼科夫在荒芜的冰原与索尼娅重逢，像聂赫留朵夫自愿来到苦寒的西伯利亚。  
拉基蒂奇向雨中的莫德里奇走去，他早已被淋得透湿，头发失去了往日的飘逸，一缕缕粘在脸上。  
拉基蒂奇终于明白，这就是他们最好的、也是最后的机会。他走上前去轻轻抱住他，无数单词如同沸水在喉头滚动，可是他只能轻声向对方道歉，对不起。  
因为没能赢下比赛？  
还是后悔向他提出了幼稚的心愿？  
又或者，他们其实根本不该分开……  
拉基蒂奇自己也不知道答案。他伸出手抚摸合照中间悲伤的卢卡，抚摸他满是不甘心的双眼，以及眉间的结。  
滂沱大雨中所有人变得透湿，他搂过卢卡的肩膀，一道看向镜头。显然摄影师不愿意拍下队员们满脸的沮丧和失落，毕竟他们输掉的不再是欧洲杯第一场淘汰赛，而是世界杯决赛，克罗地亚是俄罗斯的最后一个失败者，这并不丢人。前方的摄影师激情洋溢地冲他们吼，嘿，英雄们，笑出来吧！想一下，你们可是为克罗地亚做到了从来没有人做到的事情！于是年轻队员开始受到鼓励般嬉笑，感染着所有人的情绪也逐渐高昂起来。闪光灯咔嚓地响个不停，时间终于没有为任何人做出停留。  
拉基蒂奇再次望向拍摄于暴雨中的照片，并肩作战的大家都含着微笑，尽管有些微笑更青涩，有些笑容更勉强。只有卢卡，被大家包围在中间位置的他们的队长卢卡，拿着金球奖奖杯的卢卡，他的眉头没有舒展，唇边的皱纹也没消失。  
俄罗斯的故事终于尘埃落定，在这张他们拼劲全力、为全世界留下所能书写出的最好结局的影像中，只有队长卢卡•莫德里奇从头到尾都没有露出哪怕一丝一毫的笑容。  
伊万不敢妄自揣测这是否与自己有关，他只觉得卢卡的表情令人心碎。心脏传来灼痛，牵扯着拉伤的大腿肌肉又开始一抽一抽地疼。拉基蒂奇咧咧嘴，疲劳，伤病，年龄，状态，退役。雪山脚下的小镇如梦似幻，圣诞节的香气钻进所有雪、食物、灯火和梦，在灯光照射不到的地方现实却蜂拥而至，一项接一项地占领了克罗地亚中场的脑海。  
一转眼他和卢卡都不再年轻。是否离开国家队、是否要签下职业生涯中的最后一份合同，对于他们已经不是遥不可及的问题。  
壁炉不知何时熄灭了，玻璃窗泛起一层湿冷的雾气，伊万伸出手在水雾上胡乱涂写。  
Luka。  
Temo。  
他加入一个字母，令它们变成新的句子。  
Luka。  
Te amo。  
窗外月光雪亮，灯火温柔，吵闹的孩子和情侣为人间带来热度和香气，而这一切与室内的人无关。伊万在玻璃窗内侧看到自己的倒影，灰绿色的眼睛与涂鸦字迹重合，水珠滴落下滑，如同跌出眼眶的泪。

6  
在对阵西班牙的比赛时，拉基蒂奇没能坚持到最后。腿上的伤总是时好时坏、如影随行，只有他自己才知道不同方式的隐痛所传达的信号，某些情况下可以坚持，另外一些则很难。  
卢卡从远处向他跑来，眉心里皱成一团，「怎么了？」  
「我……我觉得大腿有点问题。」  
「让队医看一下，别勉强。」  
「对不起，卢卡。」  
莫德里奇的眉头又拧上了，却没有机会再同他交流更多。比赛还没结束，而上一轮0比6惨败的克罗地亚无论如何也不能接受1比1的结局。  
对不起卢卡，无论这场比赛的结果如何，我可能都没有办法陪你去温布利了。拉基蒂奇坐在替补席上委屈地抱着头，队友们纷纷来安慰，他们以为他只是遗憾没能踢到终场。  
又有谁知道那颗埋藏了少年心思的戒指，内侧雕刻着整整十一年前的比赛日期，如今不知躺在世界哪个角落发霉落灰。时光啃蛀着情事，犹如蚕食他们的青春与健康。  
十一年后拉基蒂奇因为肌肉拉伤缺席了温布利的比赛，当年那支英格兰队里的球员已经尽数离开，而他们这边亲历过那场比赛的也只剩下卢卡•莫德里奇一个人。  
他望向直播屏里的苦涩结果，再一次在心里道歉。拉基蒂奇拿出手机，无数语句如同卷草在指尖纠缠，最终交织成一句闪烁其词的歉意，「卢卡，对不起」。  
他想要同他道歉的事又岂止这一件。  
两分钟后他收到了新的信息，莫德里奇依然是从前的风格，简练、迅速和冷静，「好好养伤」。  
腿上的伤始终在反复，直至圣诞假期间也孜孜不倦地加班。酒店里，拉基蒂奇同队医通过电话之后决定提前结束假期，尽早做个检查。  
「先生您好，请问有什么可以帮助您的吗？」  
「我要预定一张返回西班牙的机票。」  
「没问题，请问您的目的地是？」  
「巴塞罗那。」  
「登机人就采用您本人的信息可以吗，拉基蒂奇先生？」  
「对……不，等一下。」拉基蒂奇咬住嘴唇，「请你帮我预定一张去塞维利亚的机票。塞维利亚也有我认识的医生，我想我可以在那儿做检查。」  
他不明白为什么要向酒店前台解释这些，或许是为了掩饰心虚，又或者只是想要说服自己这样做的合理性。  
对面显然也不知道，只是顿了顿，「好的，拉基蒂奇先生。」  
圣诞假期还没有结束，机场显得比往日空荡许多，拉基蒂奇背着旅行包搭上一辆的士，结果被司机认出这是世界杯亚军球队的主力球员，也是塞维利亚曾经的队长。  
「塞维利亚真是个好地方，您说是不是？」快活的的士司机摇头晃脑，「真高兴您又回来，我还看过您的比赛呢，都是好几年前的事啦。」  
拉基蒂奇轻轻点头，侧过脸望向窗外熟悉又陌生的街景。咖啡馆、花园和塔楼自身边流淌而过，一如失去的年少时光。  
塞维利亚总是拥有温暖的冬天，一定是怕冷的卢卡的最爱，比采尔马特和莱茵费尔登都更适合。他脱下厚外套塞进旅行袋，却觉得无论如何也摆脱不了满身白色的雾、白色的雪，和白色的风霜。  
卢卡，我回来了。  
你又会在这世界的哪一个角落？  
他轻轻拧开房门，却惊讶地发现房间里没有想象中那样破败。地毯明显是新换的，沙发被清扫过了，露出淡奶油的本色，暖炉也擦拭得闪闪发亮。拉基蒂奇用手指抹了抹餐桌桌面，指尖只留下几不可见的浮灰。  
知道这里、并且拥有房门钥匙的人只有一个，卢卡•莫德里奇。很显然他最近回来过，甚至有可能在这里过了圣诞节，然后刚刚离开。  
他们又一次地错过了。  
拉基蒂奇难过得想哭，这世上恐怕根本就没有上帝。他把钥匙扔进餐桌上的一只小瓷碟，然后学着卢卡的样子，在沙发里缩成一团。  
刚刚经历一番舟车劳顿，拉基蒂奇很快陷入了梦乡。梦境中人来人往，他看到卢卡的金发，也看到自己的脸，他们如同现实中一般，在梦里的绿茵场上飞奔、拥抱，流过泪，也举起过金杯，红白两色的彩带粘在卢卡的头发上，也粘在自己的身上。裁判却在这时吹哨，尖锐的哨音划破了卢日尼基的天空……  
耳边依然有声音在响。拉基蒂奇揉着眼睛慢慢撑起身体，花了好长时间才明白自己身处何方。脚跟被自己的体重压麻了，一件大衣自肩头滑落，身后传来踢踢踏踏的脚步声。随后他看见莫德里奇走过去按掉咖啡机的开关，于是电器的提示音渐渐淡去，像雪地里升起一缕薄薄烟痕，飘散在青灰色的空中。  
拉基蒂奇想开口，却找不到自己的声音。  
「我本来想让你去卧室里睡，可是见你睡得很沉，就没有叫醒你。」卢卡的眉毛似乎跳动了一下，「做噩梦了？」  
拉基蒂奇抬手摸了摸脸，果真摸到泪痕。他感到脸颊轰地一下开始发烧，于是垂下眼睛不去看对面的人。「你为什么会在？」  
莫德里奇耸耸肩，一副理所当然的表情，「我今年9月份的时候就回来过一次，屋里脏得要命，请人来打扫了一下。」  
「哦……」  
「今年假期那么短，也没什么特别的安排，就又回来了。你知道我喜欢暖和的地方。」莫德里奇见对方没打算开口，便一口气说下去。「刚才出去买吃的，回来就看见你在沙发里睡觉。」  
拉基蒂奇扭过头，果然看到一个购物袋趴在餐桌上。  
「所以你呢？你又是为什么会回来？」他倒了一杯咖啡，嘴里叼着肉桂粉的袋子，然后走过来坐在拉基蒂奇身边。  
「我……」拉基蒂奇躲无可躲，终于鼓起勇气看向对方的眼睛。他再次看清倒映在浅褐色眼睛里的自己，晶莹透亮，像是他们初次见面的样子。  
我当然知道你，伊万。以后叫我卢卡吧。  
噢，卢卡。  
他的卢卡。  
卢卡的眼睛突然稍微弯了起来，拉基蒂奇一片慌乱和混乱，不明白他在笑什么，又为什么向自己伸出手。  
「伊万，别哭啊。」  
所有的懊悔、委屈和悲伤都在卢卡温柔的笑意中逐渐消解，带着肉桂香气的咖啡味道在唇齿间扩散。这一刻，所有曾被上帝抛弃的愿望、约定和誓言都变成了现实，十九岁的伊万和二十二岁的卢卡终于回到初次相遇的地方。

尾声  
「为什么要分手？」  
莫德里奇把沙拉推到两人中间，他打开油醋汁的盖子看了一眼，犹豫了下，最终只浇进一半。  
拉基蒂奇垂下目光，眼看着盘子里被卢卡夹进一大勺生菜和番茄。  
「因为我以为这样会对你更好……我以为我走了，你就可以没有负担地去追求梦想，追求你自己的人生，就可以不用太顾及我的感受。」  
对面的人好像顿了顿手里的动作，「可你从来不是我的负担。」  
伊万鼓起勇气抬头直视进卢卡的眼睛，浅浅的褐色像甜美的焦糖。「我们在一起的时候，你总是变得很累，无论是球场上，还是场下。我希望你能够更加自由。」  
「那为什么又要和我约定，如果拿到世界冠军就重新在一起？」卢卡支着下巴，稍稍偏过头，目光带了点炯炯的质问。  
拉基蒂奇又慌乱起来，「因为，因为那个点球。我想，所有的坏运气应该都结束了……」他咽下一口唾沫，「而且，也因为我们曾经约好过——」  
「——如果拿到冠军，就一直在一起，永远也不分开。」  
伊万有点惊讶莫德里奇居然还记得这件事，但他无暇多想，「因为我希望你能得到一切你应该得到的，卢卡！我希望你能拿到你的冠军……我不想妨碍你追求梦想，我也想变得更好了之后再回来……」  
卢卡稍微睁大眼睛，然后笑了，好看得像是海面上波动的阳光。「你好像弄错了，伊万。一直以来，我都希望这一切是我们的。我，还有你。」  
「我的世界里有足球，还有你。如果上帝限定我只能选择一样，我就跟他说，我要和伊万•拉基蒂奇一道踢球，直到踢不动为止。很贪心是吗？伊万，我从来就是一个贪心的人，得到了还想要更多。」  
「我——」  
「我想和你在一起，只有这样，其他的事情才有意义。」  
卢卡隔着桌子扣住伊万的手指，眼睛里流动着点点星光，一如温布利初次相遇的少年。  
「所以伊万，你为什么又回来了？」  
北伦敦的风拍打着脸颊却感觉不到刺痛，汗水跟着心跳的节奏从发梢滴进眼睛，而右手握住的手指冰凉又热烈，仿佛掌心里燃烧着全世界的光。  
拉基蒂奇的嘴张了又闭，最终他用力反扣住莫德里奇的手指，压抑太久的颤抖的思念自声带里喷涌而出，「因为我后悔了，因为我好想你。因为我想跟你说对不起，我们能不能重新开始，因为我发现分手之后，你和我都没有变得更快乐……」  
莫德里奇笑了，「好的、我也是、没关系我原谅你了、我们重新开始吧。还有别的吗？」  
伊万摇摇头，很用力地吸了下鼻子。「没有了。」  
「那么我也有事同你说。」  
他从口袋里拿出一个亮晶晶的东西放在沙拉盘前面。于是伊万看到那枚没能送出去的指环，简简单单的纯银款，没有装饰，没有爱心，内侧刻着十一年前温布利那场球赛的日子。  
「上次收拾屋子时在书柜里发现的，我想应该是你的东西？」  
伊万点头，感到脸颊再次变得滚热，他不想去看，可卢卡已经把戒指举到自己面前。他才发现那上面多了一些新的日期，欧洲杯的，世界杯的……  
「等这枚戒指刻不下了，我们就再去买一颗新的。」莫德里奇停顿一下，好似在心里组织语言。秒钟滴答滴答在走，他的脸也慢慢浮现红晕，但最终还是小声又坚定地开口，「伊万，无论球场上输还是赢，无论我们有没有拿到冠军，无论未来的日子会是怎样……我都希望你能在我身边，好吗？」  
卢卡把戒指套进伊万的无名指里。那些重要的日子纷纷亲吻着他的手指、他的皮肤，最终跟随血液流进心脏。  
没有人可以看穿命运的伏笔，也没人能够拨开未来的迷雾。可是这一刻所有世界的时间线都在伊万面前渐次展开，无数个日期飞速掠过，如同宇宙大爆炸后四散的星尘。他看到他们的出生和死亡，也看到相遇和哭泣、梦境和感激。从吻别到回首，从少年到白头，星光弥漫，点点滴滴温暖了过去、现在与未来，温暖了身前身后所有数不尽的日子。  
他握紧卢卡的手指，「是的，我愿意。」  
一起品尝了苦难和别离，也分享过欢笑和奇迹。他们披着骄傲的红白格自阴霾中走来，从温布利的静谧夜晚开始，拨开维也纳流金般的幻梦，白鹿巷湿润的雨雾犹如情歌。盖尔森基兴熄灭百年的矿火，格但斯克湾上吹来波罗的海带有泪水气味的风。从伯纳乌到诺坎普，累西腓的黄昏晚霞迷幻，纵使卢日尼基雨流如注，塞维利亚的海岸也始终守候归来的爱人。  
从过去到未来，总有少年老去，总有命运难违；总有盛夏的歌谣传颂重逢，总有相爱的灵魂至死不渝。就像伊万和卢卡的故事兜兜转转，最终还是遇见他，爱上他，陪伴他，永远不变。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 注：  
> 1、temo：我害怕。Te amo：我爱你。
> 
> 附：  
> 文中出现的重要比赛及事件（按时间顺序）：  
> 1、2007-11-21，英格兰2-3克罗地亚，温布利  
> 2、2008-6-20，土耳其4-2克罗地亚（点球），恩斯特哈佩尔  
> 3、2012年莫德里奇（与热刺撕X并）转会皇家马德里  
> 4、2014年拉基蒂奇作为塞维利亚队长率队夺得欧联杯  
> 5、2014年拉基蒂奇转会巴塞罗那  
> 6、2014年11月莫德里奇受伤  
> 7、2016-6-21，西班牙1-2克罗地亚，波尔多大西洋  
> 8、2016-6-25，葡萄牙1-0克罗地亚，费利克斯-波莱特  
> 9、2016-9-5，克罗地亚1-1土耳其，马克西米尔  
> 10、2016-11-12，克罗地亚2-0冰岛（戴袖标那场，虽然文里只提了一句但一定要写出来，戴袖标是我的死穴），马克西米尔  
> 11、2018-7-1，丹麦3-4克罗地亚（点球），下诺夫哥罗德  
> 12、2018-7-15，法国4-2克罗地亚，卢日尼基  
> 13、2018-10-28，巴塞罗那5-1皇家马德里，坎普诺  
> 14、2018-11-18，英格兰2-1克罗地亚，温布利
> 
> 写在最后：  
> 正文无关，仅表达一些个人思绪，可以略过不看。  
> 算不上老球迷但看球也有一些年份了，2002年入门、2006年正式入坑，十几年来足球一直是精神故乡。  
> 算不上克罗地亚的粉，只是这么多年看球的经验中，多少也积攒了一些关于格子军团的回忆。在我的印象中，克罗地亚从来不是一支足够好运的球队。从2008年输给土耳其开始，上帝的目光就没有在他们身上多做停留。  
> 2008年欧洲杯克罗地亚吊打我德的那场小组赛是我第一次看魔笛的比赛，克罗地亚始终不算一流强队，但实力其实一直不差，只是一遇到关键比赛就容易掉链子，令人无限扼腕与唏嘘。  
> 十年过去，我没想到我早早对德国队脱了粉，也没有想到当年的双子星整整等了十年，才等到属于他们的结局。  
> 魔笛终究是个相对幸运的人，他等到了属于自己的2018。可是更多人没有等到应有的结局和回报，他们在漫长而短暂的岁月中摧折了梦想、失落了青春，只能黯然离去。  
> 当然了，还是很庆幸能够在这个奇迹的夏天重新遇到并喜欢上莫德里奇、拉基蒂奇，当年的双子星在我心里还是初次相遇的模样，犹如归来的故人。  
> 这篇文明线是万笛的感情曲折，暗线其实是克罗地亚队十年来跌宕起伏命运多舛的经历。这篇文写给十年前和现在的拉基蒂奇/莫德里奇，写给他们的困顿、迷失、挣扎、成长以及自我救赎；也写给自己，写给足球回忆里深深浅浅的遗憾、明明灭灭的叹息，还有随着那些退役的人们一道烟消云散，再不复返的青春。  
> 竞技体育美得残酷，又残酷到美。或许我从来没有精准粉上冠军球队的好运，或许我总是爱得太深太投入，多年看球的经验告诉我，足球是真的值得，但足球也真的不会快乐。  
> 感谢看到这里，希望你的快乐可以比我多。
> 
> 依然旧文存个档。


End file.
